


Loving Lambert

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Every year, Lambert tried to resist. And every year, without fail, he ended up spending the winter in Geralt's bed, wrapped together with Eskel. It's not that he didn't love being with his brothers—arms circling tight around him, love bites on his neck—he just needed a little alone time. Geralt and Eskel were more acclimated to this life that he was, it all rolled off of them when Lambert still needed to rage quietly inside his own head. It was really hard to be angry at the concept of Witchers as a whole when two of them made it their sole ambition to make Lambert come as many times as possible in one winter.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 47
Kudos: 413





	Loving Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> I usually bank my one shots to post when I'm having a writing lull, but I really, really wanted to write Lambert double penetration and I really want to show it off. The big fic I'm working on right now with rawrkinJD doesn't have a good place for Lambert DP... so have it as a stand alone.
> 
> This is about 95% Eskel/Geralt/Lambert with little peeks at the other ships, but it's mostly about my three favorite Witchers.
> 
> I am [round--robin](https://round--robin.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more unashamed Lambert love.

Every year, Lambert tried to resist. And every year, without fail, he ended up spending the winter in Geralt's bed, wrapped together with Eskel. It's not that he didn't love being with his brothers—arms circling tight around him, love bites on his neck—he just needed a little alone time. Geralt and Eskel were more acclimated to this life than he was, it all rolled off of them when Lambert still needed to rage quietly inside his own head. It was really hard to be angry at the concept of Witchers as a whole when two of them made it their sole ambition to make Lambert come as many times as possible in one winter.

After about a week, they got restless, no longer satisfied to cast sad eyes his way after dinner when he refused to join them, now, they both grabbed him by the elbows and marched him upstairs. “There's a storm tonight,” Eskel whispered, running his nose up the side of Lambert's neck. “Your window is still broken. The big bed is warm. And comfortable.”

Geralt's bed was comfortable. The large oak frame started its life as two different beds, smashed apart by one mishap or another, with enough usable wood left over for Geralt to put them back together into a truly monstrous piece of furniture that fit all three of them no problem. It took two down mattresses to fill the frame, and the slight dip in the middle sucked when you rolled into it at night, but other than Vesemir's, it was the best bed in the house.

Working together, they stripped Lambert out of his clothes and settled him under the mound of warm furs. They shucked their own clothes quickly, getting distracted for a moment as Eskel's broad chest rippled with the movement. Geralt growled and leaned down to snag a nipple between his teeth, then bit a strong pectoral. “Mmm...” Lambert let his hand slide down his body, circling the base of his cock. “Alright, maybe the view isn't so bad in here.”

“As far as we're concerned, you're the view.” Geralt gave Eskel's ear one last nip before launching himself into the bed. Lambert didn't have enough time to roll away and was suddenly covered in White Wolf. Large hands pinned his hips to the bed as teeth continued their work on his neck. By tomorrow morning, Lambert would be covered in half fading love bites, Geralt's at his throat, the ones from Eskel... somewhat lower.

No matter what configuration they started in, Lambert always ended up in the middle. Eskel could be behind Geralt, stroking him as he growled and moaned against Lambert's lips, then suddenly, Eskel's cock was nudging his ass, two oily fingers sliding down his cleft. “It's been a long year,” Lambert grunted. “You're going to split me open with that monster.”

The fat head of Eskel's cock brushed his hole, but didn't push in, merely teasing. “Fine, I know when I'm not wanted...” Eskel nipped playfully at his shoulder before rolling Lambert in Geralt's arms, offering his ass to Geralt as he took over the task of kissing him breathless.

“Oh, you are wanted.” He sucked on Eskel's tongue for a moment, tipping his hips and moaning as Geralt pushed a third finger inside. “Just... ah, later. After I'm warmed up a bit.”

“Mmm, I'll get you warmed up.” A few more teasing touches and Geralt's fingers retreated, replaced by the substantial head of his cock. They were all well hung, Lambert hadn't met a Witcher who wasn't (there had to be something in the mutagens, some dirty sorcerer making it a point in case they ever wanted to turn their army of monster hunters into an army of fuck slaves, sorcerers were like that) but there was simply so much more to Eskel. Geralt _more_ than satisfied as Lambert hissed and moaned, accommodating to the stretch.

When Geralt was fully seated inside of him, he started with the long, slow thrusts, making Lambert gasp and groan. “You make such beautiful noises,” Geralt whispered, lips ticking his ear.

As Geralt whispered soft, lovely things into Lambert's ear, Eskel started the trip down, licking over the love bites on Lambert's neck before sucking on his adam's apple. Lambert's prick drooled against him, leaving trails of shining, sticky precome as Eskel moved down. Nipping bites along his belly, running his nose across the bumps of his hips...

“Yes, yes please...” Eskel was so close to his cock, he felt breath across the head. Geralt in his ass, Eskel sucking the life out of him, the perfect way to begin a winter.

But Eskel pulled away. Lambert groaned. “Shush now. Geralt, roll him over.”

Arms wrapped around him, pushing Lambert onto his stomach. Geralt grabbed around his thighs, pulling him onto his knees without even slipping out of his hole. Fuck, how were they so good at this? Too coordinated, too focused on taking him apart. Pinned below Geralt, Lambert couldn't do much else but take the suddenly pounding cock.

White hair cascaded over his shoulder, soft licks and softer words continued to flow, but, “Your body is so good for us, I love how it just opens up for me, like it _wants_ me inside. We'll spend all winter loving you so fucking much, little wolf...” took on a new feeling when it was accompanied with snapping, grinding thrusts. Laying to the side, Eskel got his hand between Lambert and the bed, stroking him off.

Trapped between them, he had no choice but to come. Denial was never their game, they never asked him to beg for release; Geralt and Eskel liked to trap him, pull him in, give him so much pleasure, Lambert was almost dizzy with it some nights. He came with a shout as Geralt sank his teeth into his neck, covering Eskel's hands and the bed with his come, the first shot of many.

The next night, Lambert didn't even put up a token protest. He let them drag him upstairs after dinner, Geralt's hand already down his breeches before they were half way to his room. He shoved Lambert against the wall, pushing his breeches down a little more, exposing the top of his ass and kneeling to bite the creamy cheeks. “Fuck, we're not supposed to have sex in the hallways,” Lambert said even as he shoved his ass back to get more.

It was Eskel's turn with him tonight. Spread across Geralt's bed, Eskel pushed him onto his back, shoving his legs back, opening Lambert up wide. Three fingers were almost never enough and the tip of Eskel's little finger brushed the edge of his hole. “Mmm, might try all five this winter, what do you say?”

“Ugh,” Lambert groaned, his head falling back as Eskel thrust again and again, his fingers not quite enough to satisfy. “You two won't be satisfied until you ruin me for anyone else, will you?”

“You've got that right.” Geralt settled at his side and slowly stroked him—light, teasing, never enough—while Eskel slicked his cock.

Legs back, pelvis open, Eskel slid in _deep_ , Lambert swore he felt the head of that cock somewhere around his diaphragm. Geralt's strokes sped up as Eskel pushed in, bringing Lambert over far too quickly. His cock jerked in Geralt's hand, painting his stomach white. The feral gleam in Geralt's eye told him exactly what came next and he leaned over, licking the pool of spend from Lambert's skin as Eskel pulsed inside his ass.

But that wasn't it for tonight. As Eskel pulled out and flopped next to Lambert, nosing up his arm, Geralt positioned behind Eskel's upturned ass. Another advantage to spending the winter in Geralt's room: he got to watch Eskel fall apart too. Eskel's mouth went slack with pleasure and Lambert had just enough energy to trace his lips with his thumb, slipping the digit in for him to suck.

The night after, they were both exchanging looks across the table. It was not subtle. Even Vesemir noticed, rolling his eyes and heading to bed early. As soon as he was gone, Eskel grabbed Lambert around the hips and pulled him upstairs, Geralt urging him along from behind. “You think you'd get tired of my ass after a few nights,” Lambert said.

“Never.” Geralt stripped him and Eskel pulled him into bed, Lambert's back to his chest. Holding him steady with one hand across his pectorals, the other came down to lightly stroke at his cock. Eskel continued to play with his cock as Geralt slid two fingers in. Lambert was at least together enough to hold his legs wide for them, he had a feeling what might be coming next...

Four fingers stretched him open before Geralt's hand disappeared, then _Eskel's_ cock pushed against his hole. His head lolled back into the bend of Eskel's shoulder and all he could do was stare up at the ceiling as Geralt arranged them both, Eskel rolling his hips to sink in farther. Strong thighs brushed with hair ticked against the inside of his own. “Oh fuck,” Lambert hissed, then he felt the second head pushing _in_.

Geralt was slow, patient, he stopped easing forward whenever Lambert's breath hitched, letting him get used to the girth of them both before starting again. The pressure inside of him was glorious, not enough and too much all at the same time, Eskel's light hold around his cock a pleasurable contrast to the overwhelming stretch.

“That's it,” Geralt whispered. “That's all of it. Oh, you're so good, little wolf, taking us both.” Hips started pumping and Lambert began to float away, he felt the intense pleasure blooming in his hips and spreading across his body, felt Eskel's hands and the lips at his throat, and most of all, he heard Geralt continue to whisper.

“I love you like this. You're so perfect, open up for us every time. That's why we want you here, Lambert—I love Eskel, he loves me, but we _both_ love you. My bed isn't complete without you here.” The words kept coming, even as Lambert wasn't sure he heard them anymore. “Fuck, you're such a sight. Maybe you can bring Aiden next year, we'll show him how his wolf likes to be loved, show him how you deserve to be treated.”

“ _Fuck_.” Casually mentioning Aiden while they were both inside him, fuck that wasn't fair. The slowly building heat at the base of Lambert's spine exploded, balls tightening, come exploding from the tip of his cock. His stretched hole tried its best to clench around both of the heavy cocks inside of him and Eskel's groan quickly followed, Geralt coming next.

Laying in a sweaty, sticky pile, Geralt pulled out carefully, helping roll Lambert onto the bed. Eskel tried to get up to get a clean cloth to take care of him, but Lambert fluttered a hand at him. “No... I want more.”

“More?” Geralt repeated.

“More.”

Witcher stamina was by far the most amazing part of the mutagens. While Lambert was fucked out, Geralt and Eskel were soon ready to go again— “Fuck, Lambert, your filthy words... I can't resist you,” Geralt said.

Spreading his cheeks open, they both marveled at the gush of come that met them, pushing one finger in to drag more out. Eskel stroked himself until he was close, then pressed the head of his cock to Lambert's loose hole, slipping inside and filling him again. Geralt did the same and they both watched, enraptured, as Lambert's body accepted load after load, until it was dripping down his thighs.

“That's enough.” Eskel was the reasonable one and put a stop to it for the night. He knew Lambert would beg for more but the come soaking him and the bed was more than enough. They took a moment to drag it up over his cheeks, painting his body a little more with the spend and their smell. Lambert dozed off as some point and they cleaned him up, settling in for the night.

* * *

A few years later, Geralt picked up a bard. Pretty little thing too, soft pink lips, eyes like the sky over the sea. Lambert fully expected to be left in Eskel's capable hands for the season when at dinner one night, Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier, then reached for Lambert. Geralt said nothing, but Jaskier's eyes sparkled as he leaned against Lambert, pulling him in to the embrace. “I'm a bard. You think group sex is unfamiliar to me?”

Lambert snorted and they all went upstairs. Eskel and Geralt devoted their usual amount of attention to him, with the added bonus of Jaskier sitting so near, wide eyed as they took Lambert apart. Once, he sat close enough for Lambert to capture his cock in his mouth, leading to a little squeak of surprise, then a deep moan.

By the time they worked up to Lambert taking Geralt and Eskel at the same time, Jaskier was excited to see it. “He's such a boor out on The Path,” he whispered, stroking Lambert's sweaty forehead as Geralt slowly opened him, Eskel rubbing his back. “To see him so soft with you... it's beautiful.”

“Of course I'm going to take care of my family,” Geralt mumbled back, his teeth sunk into Lambert's butt cheek. “Now hush, here comes the good part.”

Jaskier's eyes went wide as they both sank into him. Lambert was almost gone and could do little more than melt onto Eskel's chest. Soft lips pressed all over his face and down his neck, kissing feverishly as Geralt started to thrust. “You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.”

* * *

When Vesemir finally caved and allowed Aiden to spend the winter—Cats weren't welcome at Kaer Morhen for unspecified reasons, Vesemir refused to discuss it—Lambert got nervous for the first time. Geralt and Eskel would demand he spend the winter in their bed, cuddled together with Jaskier now too, but Aiden definitely wouldn't want to share a room with most of the keep.

Aiden did end up in his own room, but he came up after dinner every night to watch the festivities, namely, the show of Geralt and Eskel gently worshiping Lambert's body until he melted. Aiden got his turn, and so did Jaskier, but the first few nights were for Geralt and Eskel alone.

They made sure to turn him, display him for the guests in their bed. Aiden liked to sit at the very edge, but even he moved closer and the sight of red love bites decorating Lambert's throat. “He's so good, isn't he?” Geralt and Eskel sometimes spoke like Lambert wasn't there, but he never felt like an object or a mere plaything for them, not when every word that came from their mouths dripped with praise.

“Never would've guessed he was so soft under all those prickles, he just wants to keep people away...” Eskel said.

“But he can never keep us away. He's _ours_ ,” Geralt growled.

The day Geralt and Eskel took Lambert at the same time rendered Aiden speechless. He watched as Geralt thrust, Lambert's body holding the impossible girth of them both. When they spilled and he asked for more, Aiden watched with wide eyes as come spilled down Lambert's thighs, Geralt pushing some back in, making Lambert shiver.

“Can I—” Aiden bit his lip. “Can I feel him? Inside?”

“Yes,” Lambert whispered. He was mostly incoherent by this point but he heard Aiden's unusually soft voice.

Tender hands settled on his hips and the head of yet another cock pushed inside, they didn't even need extra prep, Lambert was just so soft and open. Aiden hissed as he sank in, feeling what the others left behind squish around him. At the other end of the bed, Jaskier was draped across Geralt's lap, the White Wolf slowly stroking his cock as he watched the show.

* * *

Every year, Lambert used his room for maybe two weeks. He threw his stuff in there, kept most of his clothes there, but Geralt's room might as well be his, all of theirs really. Sometimes, he took mid-day naps in his bed and woke feeling lonely, the bed not as warm or as full as it should be.

One afternoon, Eskel was out doing chores, Geralt was wrapped around Lambert, holding him close. With his nose at the base of his neck, he breathed softly, drinking in the smell of his youngest pack member. Lambert squirmed, but eventually settled. He hated waiting for Eskel to finish his chores, he wanted two warm bodies wrapped around him.

“You've spoiled me,” he mumbled, getting settled in Geralt's arms. “It feels weird without him.”

“He'll be back,” Geralt whispered. Though they were simply cuddling, sharing the comfortable body heat, Geralt was not above turning Lambert over and pressing his face into his chest, then dropping a hand down to cup his ass, lightly brushing over his hole.

“Not fair,” Lambert hissed and tipped his hips back.

“Do you know why I insist on pulling you in here?” Geralt asked as his hand retreated for the moment and returned oily and slick, the tip of his finger pressing inside Lambert. “Every winter might be our last, and if I die on The Path, in the dark of some cave, or on some stinking battlefield, I don't want to regret all the time I could've spent loving you and Eskel.” Two fingers pushed in and twisted, brushing across his prostate and making Lambert gasp. “So shut up and let me love you.”

Lambert did shut up, and he let Geralt spend the next hour playing his body like a fiddle. He threw Lambert over the edge of the bed and lifted one of his legs, fucking in deep; he lapped his own come out of Lambert's hole before taking him again, this time on his back so they could press their foreheads together. By the time Eskel came back to the room, Lambert was spent, but that didn't stop Geralt from wrapping around Eskel and pounding into him, Lambert's heavy, tired eyes watching the show.

Maybe this wasn't the worst way to spend a winter.

The End


End file.
